familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maplewood, Minnesota
| population_footnotes = | population_total = 38018 | population_density_km2 = 864.5 | population_density_sq_mi = 2239.0 | timezone = Central (CST) | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 298 | elevation_ft = 978 | latd = 44 |latm = 59 |lats = 34 |latNS = N | longd = 93 |longm = 1 |longs = 26 |longEW = W | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 55106, 55109, 55117, 55119 | area_code = 651 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 27-40382 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0647503 | website = www.ci.maplewood.mn.us | footnotes = }} Maplewood, incorporated in 1957, is a city in Ramsey County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 38,018 at the 2010 census. Maplewood is ten minutes from downtown Saint Paul. Maplewood stretches along most of the northern and eastern borders of Saint Paul. Maplewood is home to the corporate headquarters and main campus of 3M Corporation. The city is also home to the Maplewood Mall and St. John's Hospital. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. U.S. Highway 61, Minnesota Highway 36, and Interstate Highways 35E, 94, 694, and 494 are six of the main routes in the city. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 38,018 people, 14,882 households, and 9,620 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 15,561 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 75.5% White, 8.2% African American, 0.5% Native American, 10.4% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.4% from other races, and 2.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.2% of the population. There were 14,882 households of which 30.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.8% were married couples living together, 12.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 35.4% were non-families. 29.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age in the city was 39.3 years. 22.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.2% were from 25 to 44; 27.7% were from 45 to 64; and 15.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.0% male and 52.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 34,947 people, 13,758 households, and 9,190 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,017.5 people per square mile (779.0/km²). There were 14,004 housing units at an average density of 808.5 per square mile (312.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 72.6% White, 8.0% African American, 0.4% Native American, 10.4% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 2.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.2% of the population. There were 13,758 households out of which 31.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.8% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.2% were non-families. 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.04. In the city the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 30.0% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 15.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $51,596, and the median income for a family was $63,049. Males had a median income of $43,033 versus $30,557 for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,387. About 3.0% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.9% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. Politics Maplewood's Mayor and four at-large City Council members are elected in odd numbered years."Election Results from 2000 - Current". Ramsey County Elections. Retrieved 2009-09-16. The former Mayor (Diana Longrie) and former Council (Rebecca Cave, Erik Hjelle, Kathy Juenemann, and Will Rossbach) have garnered metro-area attention in recent years for a number of issues. Chief among these issues are the firings, resignations, and re-organizational plan that eliminated some positions.Demko, Paul (March 14, 2007). "Welcome to Maplewood". City Pages. Retrieved 2009-09-16.Demko, Paul (February 19, 2008). "Maplewood Follies".'' City Pages''. Retrieved 2009-09-16. The current city council includes the following five members: Economy According to the City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,http://www.ci.maplewood.mn.us/DocumentView.aspx?DID=2437 the top employers in the city are: References * Ramsey County Historical Society Category:Settlements established in 1957 Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Ramsey County, Minnesota